Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 35
by dementedducky
Summary: Stendan deal with the kids starting a new school


"Why are you making me wear a suit?" Lucas asks puzzled, pulling at his collar

"We have to see about getting you into a new school Kiddo" Brendan says undoing his very top button.

"Do we have to go to school?" Leah asks

"Of course you do sweetie" Ste says finally coming out of his room.

"But I liked my old school."

"I know, I know but this school will be better"

They get in the car and head over to Hollyoaks primary. As they enter the building a tall, blonde woman smiles at Brendan.

"Morning" She says cheerfully

"Morning" Brendan says taking a seat.

"I suppose you're here to enrol the two littlies at hollyoaks primary before going to Hollyoaks high?"

Brendan raises an eyebrow "Why would I go to Hollyoaks high?"

"For your eldest lad" she says nodding towards Ste "Though I must say you look too young to have a teenage son, their mother must've been a young lass"

"Actually, Miss, this is Steven and he's my fiancé and these are our two children" he says as she goes bright red

"I thought you, I erm… never mind"

"He's my daddy" Leah says taking Ste's hand "and this is my other daddy" She says taking Brendan's hand with her other hand "We have a mummy too but she moved away to look after the animals"

"Oh, how… Lovely? I'll just go and find the headmaster" She says hurrying off

The lads just laugh and shake their heads.

"That lady was very silly" Leah says

"She certainly was" Ste says in agreement

The headmaster comes out 5 minutes later and takes them all through to his office. He indicates to the chairs and Brendan and Ste take a seat while the children play quietly on the floor.

"So what brings you here today?"

Ste starts quietly explaining about how Amy dropped the children on him last minute and Brendan slides his hand into Ste's.

"So I am to understand that Leah and Lucas have two fathers and a mother, is that correct?"

"Yes sir but it will be either one of us picking the children up from school as their mother is away"

"I understand, well we are happy to accept both children, they can start tomorrow and both will need a uniform as soon as you can manage to afford it"

"Both children will be in full uniform tomorrow I can assure you Mr Pritchard" Brendan says firmly

"Of course. Now I am to believe that Lucas is just starting full time school now and Leah is year 2?"

"Yes sir they are"

"Do they have any medical or dietary needs?"

"No sir they do not"

After much chatting the principle talks to both children and they are finally allowed to go home. They get back in the car and head into town to buy school supplies.

"What do you want on your lunchbox then Princess Leah?"

"Unicorns!" Brendan finds a pink unicorn lunch box with a matching school bag.

"This ok princess?"

"Oh yes!" She says hugging the bag

"What about you little man?"

Lucas stands in the aisle of the shop biting his lip.

"Do you want dinosaurs?" Ste says

Lucas nods and Ste gets him a dinosaur lunchbox

"What about a bag?"

"Can I have… erm… Ben 10!"

"Of course" Brendan says fetching it.

They buy Leah a pencil case with stationary and then head onto the uniform. Once both kids are fully kitted out with dresses, skirts, shorts, trousers etc they buy Leah some hair slides and bands.

"Daddy Brendan?" Lucas says tugging on Brendan's sleeve

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hair like yours tomorrow? Then I feel big and brave and maybe I won't get scared and miss you and daddy as much"

Brendan looks down at the skinny blonde boy, his bright eyes looking up at him earnestly.

"You really want your hair like mine?"

"Yeah"

Brendan smiles and they buy Lucas some gel before buying things for packed lunches. At the checkout Brendan hands Ste a wad of money and walks off

"Where are you going?" Ste asks

Brendan kisses him "You'll see tomorrow" and with that he's gone.

Ste rolls his eyes with a big smile. That is so like Brendan.

*Later that night and the kids are bathed and in bed early for their big day.*

*The next day*

"Daddy I feel sick" Lucas complains

"My tummy feels funny, if I eat I might be sick" Leah adds in "I'm sure I'm not well daddy, do I have to go to school?"

"Yes darlings and it's just nerves you'll be fine I promise."

Brendan comes out the bedroom with two very small bags. He gives them to the kids "Well open them then" He says with a grin. Both kids open their bags to find 2 string and bead bracelets each. Leah has one pink and purple and one rainbow and Lucas has one with blues and greens and a mini identical one that matches Brendans. Brendan slides his sleeve up to show Lucas they match before spiking Lucas' hair to match his own while Ste puts Leah's hair into a ponytail.

They get their lunches and bags and get into the car. Brendan and Ste stand in the playground hand in hand while the other parents gossip. It doesn't bother them they're used to it. Ste gives Brendan a big kiss just to prove a point and Brendan wraps his hands around Ste's waist. The kids cling to their legs when they're called to line up. Brendan takes Lucas to his class whilst Ste takes Leah to hers.

"Now remember little man, you have the same hair and bracelet as me and that makes you big and tough and not scared of anything yeah?"

Lucas is on the verge of crying but he stiffens his upper lip, squares his shoulders and walks into school with his head held high.

"Bye son" Ste and Brendan call

Leah's class go in 5 minutes after and she too is nervous. "What if they don't like me daddy?"

"Don't be mad, they'll love you! And they'll all be jealous of your super cool, stylish bracelets that daddy Brendan got you" Ste says kneeling down to give her a big hug.

Brendan and Ste stand with their arms around each other as Leah and her class go in.

"Wow, both kids at school full time"

"I know! What do we do with ourselves?"

"We'll think of something to do" Brendan says as he leads Ste off the playground.


End file.
